


somnus

by monsterek



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterek/pseuds/monsterek
Summary: Jaebum loves holding Jackson's hand before he sleeps.somnus[ˈsɔm.nʊs]Noun1. sleep2. (figuratively) death





	somnus

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to Jungkook's 2u cover for the extra dramatic effect.

  It takes Jackson by surprise the first time Jaebum decides to visit him.

  He was tired from all the work out he did during the day, plus he visited the old lady who lives in the opposite apartment instead of taking a nap right after he’s finished with teaching the moves to new kids. Jaebum often teases him about how the lady seems to be in love with Jackson and that’s why she keeps calling Jackson for help instead of him. Jackson teases him back by saying it’s because Jaebum is too chic and sexy for her old heart and she’s afraid to have a heart attack because of the famous Im Jaebum.

  He feels an arm around his waist when he’s reading an article about how to remove body hair without causing too much pain.

  “Hey.”

  Jackson turns his face to catch a glimpse of his roomate and he smiles when he sees the cat-looking face he’s in love with since the first day they met.

  “Couldn’t sleep?” Jaebum hums in agreement but doesn’t open his eyes. “I prefer my partners taking me on dates before we take things to bed, just so you know.”

  There’s a growing smile on Jaebum’s face.

  “Turn your fucking phone off before I throw it to the wall.”

  Jackson clicks his tongue to show his disappointment.

  “Thought we weren’t going to swear anymore?”

  “Thought we decided the world won’t stop if you learn how to shut up for a minute?”

  “Yah.” Jackson tries to punch his arm but Jaebum tightens his arm around Jackson. Not that Jackson is complaining but it’d be nice if your crush stops insulting you, at least for one day.

  “I’m not insulting you.” Shit, that means Jackson talked aloud. “Yes, you were talking aloud.” Jaebum chuckles. “You always do that. One of the reasons why I love you.”

  Jackson feels like his heart stopped beating for a moment but he tries to play it cool.

  “My my, now I wonder what your other reasons are.” Jackson wiggles his eyebrows before he locks his phone and faces Jaebum. “Do you have a list you keep in that secret notebook of yours?”

  “I will tell you if you hold my hand.”

  “Ah!” Jackson’s voice has that happy tone Jaebum loves. He can’t help but smiling. “Easy peasy.” Jaebum feels Jackson bringing their hands together under the blanket. “See?”

  “More like I feel than seeing.”

  “Hyung!” Jackson protests. “You don’t have to be such a smartass.” He yawns then buries his face into Jaebum’s neck. “I’m sleepy.”

  “Then sleep.” Jaebum presses his lips together to keep himself from bursting into laughing. He knows Jackson is gonna start whining.

  “But Jaebummie,” Jackson looks at him even though there’s no way Jaebum can see his face in details. “You haven’t told me the reason why you love me!”

  “I already told you one of them.”

  “Ah! So there are _more_ than one reason for real.”

  Jackson sounds so happy with himself like he accomplished the biggest thing in the world.

  “Yes.” Jaebum softly caresses Jackson’s thumb for a second, then grips his hand and pulls Jackson close to himself. “If you want to hear other reasons, be a good boy and sleep.”

  “ _I_ _can do anything if you tell me good boy_ ~” Jackson sings in a mocking tone.

  “What did I tell you about making fun of my songs?”

  “Sorry hyung.” Jackson giggles. “You know I love you and your songs.” He kisses Jaebum’s cheek before losing his courage. “Good night. I love you.”

  Jaebum is glad that the room is pitch black or else Jackson would notice how red his cheeks are and he’s in love with Jack-

  “Good night.”

                                                                 ***

  It goes like this.

  Every night Jaebum comes to Jackson’s room with a new excuse.

  “ _The neighbours are making too much noise, I can’t sleep in my room_.”

  “ _How come I didn’t hear anything?_ ”

  But Jackson lets Jaebum sleep with him everyday and doesn’t let go of his hand even when he falls asleep.

  “ _Nora tries to sleep on my back._ ”

  “ _My bed is not as comfy as yours._ ”

  “ _I miss holding your hand._ ”

  Then one day, he realizes he can’t keep denying himself anymore.

  Jackson is making himself a cup of green tea, swaying his hips to the song that is playing from his phone and it’s making so much noise, Jaebum would start yelling if it was someone else but with Jackson, he doesn’t care. He loves Jackson and the light he carries with him everywhere.

  “Jackson?” He calls his name from where he’s been watching Jackson fort he last ten minutes. And he’s sure that Jackson would call him a creep if he noticed so Jaebum knows he’s safe. For now.

  “Hmm?”

  “Do you want to go out with me?”

  “Hyung, I already gave you my answer, remember? You know I’m not the type to say no to free food.”

  “Not like that.” Jaebum coughs and tries to stop blushing before he turns into a tomato. “As in, boyfriends. Like a real date.”

  Jackson turns back so fast that Jaebum is sure he broke some of his bones.

  “Are you sure?” Jaebum doesn’t know why Jackson sounds like he can’t believe it. “It’s not a joke, right?”

  “You know I would never joke about this, Jackson.” Jaebum gets up and closes the distance between him and Jackson. Then he takes Jackson’s hands into his and smiles. “So, now that you know I’m serious… Would you like to go on a date with me?”

  Jackson smiles back.

  “Only if you’re paying, _daddy_.”

***

  Jackson can’t believe this is his life.

  He just had a dinner with the most amazing and talented guy he knows, Jaebum kept flirting him fort he whole time and now they’re going back to their shared home, _holding hands_.

  Jackson looks at the flowers at his hand and smiles at them.

  He could die happily and he would have no regrets.

  Jaebum tries to open the apartment’s door but he can’t find the keys. Jackson makes him hold the flowers so he can search for the keys in his pockets.

  In that moment, they hear some voices.

  A couple is having a fight on the street. The girl is wearing a beatiful black dress with matching high heels and a leather jacket, while the guy looks like he just woke up from his ninth sleep.

  “Do I need to remind you again who you belong to, huh?”

  “Let go of me.” The girl shakes the guys hand from her arm but it’s no avail. “I’m not yours.”

  “Why do you go out with every dude you see but not me? Do you enjoy whoring yourself out this much?”

  “Help!” The girl starts screaming. “Help me! This psyco-”

  The guy puts his hand on girl’s mouth to keep her from shouting louder and drawing attention to them but Jaebum had enough.

  He gives flowers back to Jackson and starts walking to them.

  “She said let go.”

  “Who are you?” The guy eyes Jaebum then turns to girl. “Is he one of the guys who fucked you, hmm?”

  The girl mumbles something but Jaebum had enough of it.

  “This is the last time I’m warning you, let her go.”

  “Why? Are you planning on fucking her after that?”

  Jaebum takes the girl out of guy’s hands and pushes her to Jackson’s direction.

  “Go to him, he will help you.”

  The girl keeps mumbling thank you’s to Jaebum and walks to Jackson but there’s something in Jackson’s heart that keeping him away from taking the girl home and waiting for Jaebum. He chooses to stay with him.

  It looks like Jaebum is trying to tell something to guy but the guy raises his hand at Jaebum and in return, gets a punch in his face. Jaebum turns his back to the guy with an angry look on his face and starts walking to Jackson.

  “This son of a bitch-”

  The last thing Jackson hears is the gunshot and before he can reach him, Jaebum drops on the cold ground.

  Jackson keeps blaming himself for not being there when Jaebum needed him the most. He could’ve held him before he met with the ground, he could’ve got between in that fucking bullet and Jaebum, he could’ve-

  Jaebum’s cough and the blood comes out of his mouth stops Jackson’s racing thoughts for a minute and there’s nothing else he can think other than Jaebum. Jaebum being safe. Jaebum being healthy. Jaebum smiling at him. Just Jaebum.

  “I’ll save you, okay?” He keeps looking at Jaebum’s face and it gets harder to breathe, let alone swallowing. “I will, Jaebum,” His voice breaks. “ _Please._ ”

  “Jack-” Jaebum coughs again and Jackson notices the blood splushes on his white shirt. He wishes Jaebum wore one of his black shirts instead of a white one for their date. He wishes they’ve never went out in the first place. “Jacksonie,”

  Jackson doesn’t want to make Jaebum talk but he’s selfish and he wants to hear Jaebum’s last words-

  He stops himself before he starts thinking about Jaebum’s funeral.

  “Y-yes?”

  His voice is choked up and he hates himself for not being strong enough for Jaebum.

  “Hold my hand.” Jaebum tries to smile as he speaks with the last breath he has. “I am falling asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean the world to me if you leave kudos/a comment because I feel really empty right now... (even tho i don't think people will read this because i usually avoid reading sad ending fics.) Also it's from the prompt I saw on tumblr a year ago: "Person A always holds Person B's hand until B falls asleep. One day B is bleeding and..." you know the rest. Thank you for reading. xxxxxx


End file.
